


You could call me babe for the weekend

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Gen, T20 - Freeform, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Seb Gotch dresses up as the Melbourne Stars mascot at a T20 game down in Hobart.





	You could call me babe for the weekend

It was hot and stuffy. Seb Gotch tried not to breathe too deeply, lest he breathe in all the oxygen available. 

He looked through the slits at eye-level and saw a sea of purple in the bit of the crowd that he could see. Seb scanned the crowd through the slits and walked along the boundary, trying hard to spot a hint of green. Nothing for miles. Just purple and more purple.

Eventually he saw a little girl wearing a green bow and Seb's heart leaped. He waddled his mascot body as fast as it could go, in the direction of the girl. When Seb got closer, he noticed the girl was wearing a purple top and when she swivelled around, it said handscomb 54 on her back. Oh. A possible turncoat. Disappointed, Seb kept walking, hoping and praying of finding at least one Stars fan.

When he had walked most of the way around the boundary, he saw a lady wearing a green Stars top, fashioned in a V neck to show off her cleavage. Seb squinted through the slits and waddled closer to the fence to get closer to her.

Seb got to the fence and absentmindedly started signing Starman's autograph over all the kids' bucket hats that were thrust at him. All the while, he kept his eyes on the lady in the stars top, hoping she'll come over. Silently begging her to come over. 

Eventually the lady got up and came closer to the fence. She held a camera phone and looked straight in Seb's eyes and asked, "Could my son get a photo with you?"

Seb froze, worried she could see through him, but when he remembered he was still behind the mascot, he breathed out and gestured an affirmative. 

Now he wondered: which little boy was her son? A little blond boy popped up right next to Seb, and they both grinned at the lady's camera. 

"Thank you," the boy said in a small voice.

"Come on, Ayce, let's go," the lady said, motioning her son to follow her back to their seats.

"Wait," Seb called, but his voice was muffled in the costume. Stupid mascot uniform. He hated his coach's new rule that the X-factor sub has to roam around in Starman's costume. 

Seb watched sadly as the lady wearing a Gotch 13 stars top walked back to her seat. He needed to find her. He didn't care if he broke the biosecurity hub rules. 

He'd finally found The One.


End file.
